hendrixlinguisticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins
Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins is a Doctor, her father is Derrick Hawkins and her mother, died years ago, Doctor Hawkins works with dad at the Providence Accord, she also a Science Teacher for other adults to build success for the future, Caitlyn helps Hendrix to missions, who she knows along time since toddler years, could develop a relationship with him, in the future. She is voiced by Grey DeLisle-Griffin Appearance Toddler, Blue shirt, yellow belt, red pants, and black shoes Kid, White shirt, green sleeves, black pants, and green shoes Teen, Grey shirt, black pants, and green shoes 18-22, White lab coat, with black pants and black shoes 24-28, White lab coat, with black pants, yellow belt, and black shoes 29/33, Blue jumper, white lab coat, with a black belt, grey skirt, and black shoes Personality Doctor Hawkins is the polar opposite of her father as she is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring to Hendrix. Her stubbornness can also lead to determination, for example, she even attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake every time she dozed off in order to find a solution. Doctor Hawkins is also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem. She is also a very empathetic person. She has frequently expressed concern over the fact that Providence views Hendrix has a mental illness, and not as a proper leader. She repeatedly tries to convince his father to help Hendrix became a better person, as she understands what Hendrix goes through with his hard life since his arms were broken and the pressure put on him by Providence. When a villain hurts Hendrix, she can go aggressive and will hurt people, if Hendrix suffers a terrible injury or being captured History Early Life Hendrix Linguistics Before Hendrix Fields Days And After Hendrix Linguistics Hendrix Field Days And Linguistic Adventure Late Years, Death and Legacy Abilities Intelligence: Doctor Hawkins is an expert on ideas, weapons, and technology. She has performed many complex tasks and tests of technology and improving Hendrix Cybernetics, such as attempting to hack their device. Her intelligence allows her to quickly piece together facts and figure out solutions to problems with ease. With Hawkins's logic and guidance, Providence has completed various missions and survived life-threatening events, such as being tortured by Mendez and going out alone with R.D.Ms surrounds her There was a time when Hendrix had been attacked by a Frat and needed a chip right way. Doctor Hawkins was sent a blood sample of the creature that Wade or others mutate to create an anti-toxin There was also a situation where Hendrix anger, she using her knowledge and helping him to go out or make him happy to become a better person. She also would often use her superior intellect to help Hendrix problems when he's alone. She is shown to be a bit of a computer and tech. She has her own computer database which she uses to research enemies she meets or knows of. Despite being a researcher and creator of other stuff, Doctor Holiday has been trained by her Kung Fu master and Providence Accord to defend herself. Doctor Hawkins possesses quick reflexes, as seen when she effortlessly dodged many hitters attacks including Klaus and Hopkins. Additionally, Doctor Hawkins is proficient with the use of claws from her hands. In particular, she has used Providence Accord equipment and other gadgets to defend her allies from R.D.Ms and other soldiers. When Hendrix and Mario were about to be attacked by R.D.Ms, she quickly jumped in front and destroy it before Hendrix takes over. Although Doctor Hawkins is generally able to take care of herself, there have been multiple times where she can get overrun and her low strength level has got her injured badly a couple of times of scars and cuts. Doctor Hawkins ever demonstrated her agile ability to do tumbles and back-handsprings to dodge a couple of bullets and machines. With her hand-to-hand combat skills, Doctor Hawkins has managed to take down her enemies on some occasions. Once, while being restrained by one of Stefan's men, she easily fought him off and use her fists after it had been knocked out of his hand. For a woman her size and physique, Doctor Hawkins is able to punch hard enough to throw males, slightly larger than her, back with her blows, for example like Mite down on the ground. Doctor Hawkins is a capable gymnast and martial artist. She was part of her school's Jujutsu team. At the age of 13, it is revealed that she has already received a black belt in Taekwondo, a couple of times. When preferring to use her athletics during fights or when she cannot rely on her gadgets and her equipment, she is shown to be highly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Doctor Hawkins does martial arts, horseback riding, softball, skiing, cross country, and rock climbing. Relationship Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins/Relationships Appearance Tv Show: Hendrix Linguistics Linguistics Adventure Hendrix: Field Days Linguistics Order (Flashback) Linguistic Universe Video Game: Linguistic Asylum Linguistics City Linguistics Origins Linguistic Unity Other Things: Network Of Justice Network League Etymology Caitlyn means, A very intelligent, talented and artistic individual; also very caring and generous. She is easy to fall in love with, and difficult to fall out of love with. It is difficult to win her heart because she does not fall in love easily, but when she does, you will have her forever. She is confident in herself and her abilities. She may act apathetic, and even sometimes cruel, to avoid showing how she really feels. She shows what she wants you to see. Someone who spends the majority of their time at important meetings creating memes instead of doing useful work. Known to later ask for all of the meeting specifics minutes to the deadline to complete the task at hand. Trivia * She wears her Scientist clothing for Monday to Friday, but at the Weekends, wears a different of clothing for her day off * She is a cook, as she used to take a cooking lesson when she at high school, and still is today * She is a fast runner and nearly can catch up to Hendrix couple of times, despite being faster than every Providence Accord member * Doctor Hawkins has Five Ph.D.s. * As a kid, Caitlyn gets bulled a lot of my boys, until she turned into a teenager, that causes to kung-fu and many fighting for Caitlyn to stop against bullies * Doctor Hawkins was the first person, who used the words Cybernetics * Caitlyn's first name is said a lot by Hendrix when no one is around * It is implied she knows Science to a level where she once teaches Hendrix, about Science * She is voiced by the same voice actor as Grey Chase, Reyna, and Other Minor Characters * Her idols are Angelia Jolie, Liam Neeson, Johnny Cash, Serena Williams, Mark Hamill, Stan Lee, Viola Davis, Gary Oldman, Amy Lee, Enya and Grey DeLisle-Griffin (Same Voice) * Her favorite movies are Matrix, Dark Knight, Wolf Of Wall Street, Les Miserable, Pulp Fiction, Saving Private Ryan, Casino Royale, Predator, Terminator, Godfather, Fast And Furious (Franchise), Star Wars (Franchise), Titanic, Blade Runner, Gladiator and Back To The Future * Her favorite Tv Shows are Breaking Bad, Game Of Thrones, Sopranos, Friends, Arrested Development, Major Crimes, That 70s Show, Community, Fargo, Son Of Anarchy, Dexter, CSI and X-Files * She went to, Oakwood High School and Waterfall College, like Hendrix before he went there * Like Hendrix, watches Tv Shows and Movies at night, if she has done her Science work * Doctor Hawkins is getting better at Scientist stuff once got older, as she learns fewer mistakes. See Also Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins/Gallery Hendrix Underwood and Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins Providence Accord Hendrix's Team Cybernetics Characters: Providence Accord: Hendrix Underwood - Doctor Caitlyn Hawkins Category:Characters Category:Hendrix Linguistics (Characters)